inotia4fandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
This page contains the main plot of the game I also want to warn you that the story isn't that good at the end, because it wasn't finished. The gameplay is nice, though (note made from the second editor). But, maybe, just maybe, the author wanted to tell us something (because the starting scene and the ending scene are the same).''I stopped editing this, because there is the walkthrough, with the whole story, on youtube. The game starts with these phrases: "I believe... Your words, expressions and everything...they are for real...now it's my turn to save you. You are the one who can break the chain of destiny that has brought us through...I believe. Then, Kiyan states: "Hmm...? A dream, again." and thinks "I must be troubled because of today's mission". Shadow Tribe Kiyan , a trainee assassin meets with the Shaodw Tribe's Vice-leader, Darius, to discuss the assassination of '''Grafton', the Earl of the Knights of Berkel (capital of the Empire). Kiyan crosses paths with the Knights of Berkel who are trying to obtain The Channel and have made camp around the Shadow Forrests, where the Shadow Tribe is located. The Berkel soldiers recognise his clothing as part of the Shadow Tribe, commenting that he has the ritual tatoo. Kiyan slaughters the soldiers once he has learnt information about the Earl. Meanwhile, The Channel is being escorted by Shin, who goes off as a distraction to avoid the Berkel Knights from finding her. Afterwards, Earl Grafton uncovers The Channel's whereabouts and with Kiyan following, witnesses Grafton capture her. However, he intervenes and slaughters the Earl and his knights. The Channel watches in horror to witness him slaughter them. Kiyan does not acknowledge her at first as The Channel and weilds his weapon with the idea of killing her. The Channel begs for her life to be spared, saying how it will affect others. Kiyan obliges, commeting how she is 'too skinny for his taste'. After sparing The Channel, Shin appears and reunites with her as they both leave the caves of Shadow Forest. Meanwhile, Kiyan returns to Darius at the Shadow Hall of inform him about the mission. Kiyan makes Kiyan go to headquaters after commenting that Kiyan is their 'best assassin' and has proven loyalty to their tribe. Kiyan goes to his room located in Headquaters and meets a young woman named Portia. She tells him that their leader, Cardinal Janus , has an assingment for him. However, he is celebrating mass in Sanctus Imriel and so Kiyan will have to meet him in person to learn further details. Assignment Kiyan arrives at Sanctus. Upon his arrival, he is told he must infiltrate the Berkel Knights in order to pass through a Leap-gate. Kiyan gather's materials whilst Portia aids him in creating a disguise for him to wear the armour of a Berkel Knight. Kiyan, having the reccomendation from Cardinal Janus, travels to his next destination. Kiyan meets the Berkel Castle Knights who are waiting outside the Leap-Gate. Lehman, a sergent, expresses his concern for capturing The Channel. Kiyan introduces himself as an apprentice, handing over the recommendation he received from Cardinal Janus. However, they are unable to enter as they need a Rescue Team and a Wizard to inspect the Leap-Gate. Kiyan is assigned by Sergent Lehman to find the Wizard, Grumman who is lost in Hanun forest. Upon finding the Wizard, he refuses to leave until the wolves in the forest are killed. After doing so, Kiyan returns to outside the leap-Gate. Once he arrives, he meets Commander Alexander, who is skeptical that the amount of soldiers present will be enough for The Channel. Despite this, he is willing to risk the soldiers for the mission, then leaves. Kiyan is informed that the commander is under direct orders of his Holiness, like the other five force leaders. After having the wizard make preperations, Kiyan travles to his next destination: Arnen. Arnen Kiyan, among the other Berkel soldiers, is informed The Channel was trapped inside Arnen Castle. Kiyan ventures into the Castle on a rescue mission of The Channel. Once arriving, he finds The Channel isolated in a room. She acts cold towards him, calling him 'insufferable' and once Kiyan acknowledges having to deal with her attitude, he returns a similar remark. She is skeptical about his reason, as she noticed he beared the Ritual tatoos of the Shadow Tribe. However, Kiyan bluntly responds he is a Berkel Knight and is set out to rescue her. She refuses, knowing he is not a Berkel Knight and is not willing to be guillable and follow him, initially. Kiyan claims to be neither side of the Berkel Knights or the Shadow Tribe, offering her to join him as she has little opinon and few choices to make, as her life is in danger. The Channel says that she ran away from the Empire, prefering to live in exile. Having explained that the Church and the Empire have used her name to justify killing innocent people. After having unable to reason with her, Kiyan overhears Arnen Soldiers from afar. With no other choice, he knocks her out and escapes with her. Along the way of his escape, he encounters Lehman, giving the excuse she did not eat enough when he asks why she is unconscious. Lenman and his men stay behind to fight off the Arnen Soldiers whilst Kiyan makes his escape. When Kiyan arrives to the Leap-Gate, he finds the Wizard and the soldiers are killed or unconscious. However, the gate is locked. An Elf, Shin, stops Kiyan in his tracks and demands The Channel back. Kiyan refuses and a battle pursues. After battle, Kiyan blackmails for Shinn to leave or that he will take The Channel's life. Shinn sees him as a coward for attacking a defenseless woman but is ignored. With great reluctance, Shinn obliges but swears that he will get back The Channel. Kiyan leaves with The Channel. Shinn who is about to follow his direction is suddenly confronted by Portia, who appeared. He remarks her as inhuman, to which she responds,'Takes one to know one, fey.' During their battle, Shinn notes she posseses powers beyond her ability, to which she praises her powers as genitory, commenting after blocking his path, it was nice knowing him then leaves. Once arriving in the desert Hakan, Kiyan wakes up The Channel, who is confused on their whereabouts. She is still doubtful of trusting him, believing he will take her to the Empire to which she will be used to create war. Though she reluctantly obliges, as he threatens to tie her down if she resists. After travelling for a while, they make camp. Kiyan is asleep and The Channel contemplates whether to trust him or not, as there were many before him she could've trusted but instead, used her. Wishing to not repeat that, she decides to leave him. Additionally, noticing a campfire in the distance, believing that they are being followed and wishes not to be caught by the Empire to be their puppet. Five hours later, Kiyan wakes up to ancknowledge she has left him. Kiyan is angered by this, finding it a burden as he sees her outfit as inappropriate and that she hasn't got a supply of water with her. Noticing lights in the distance, he assumes she has went on ahead. Upon ahead, Kiyan encounters a Goblin, whom has seen The Channel. Apparently, his headboss has taken her to the North cave, planning on gaining wealth by selling her to a slave market. Kiyan then gets surronded by other golbins. The one he spoke to claims that he had killed other goblins and Kiyan is forced to fight against them. Afterwards, he enters the North cave. Once inside, a man called chief Robbie asks him to collect materials in exchange of guidance to the Goblin's base. However, is warned about a deadly Queen Spider that resides in the Goblin base. Once arriving, Kiyan consumes the antidote Robbie gave him and battles the Queen Spider. Once winning, Kiyan finds that people are being kept prisoner by the goblins and seek for his help to escape. Kiyan, however refuses to help without the knowledge of the whereabouts of The Channel. However, in order for his escape, the prisoner requests Kiyan to find the key in order to tell the whereabouts of The Channel. After helping, the prisoner reveals that she has been held captive further in the cave by the head of Goblins and warns Kiyan to be careful. Kiyan battles the Head Goblin in order to free The Channel. After winning the battle, he breaks the jail cell she was captured in, a little stunned to witness him killing the Goblin. Whilst she is worried about his injuries, Kiyan responds indifferently to his wounds and wishes to leave before they are found by Shinn and the Knights. However, to their surprise, the Goblin gets up and attacks at The Channel. Kiyan protects her, but gets hurt as a consequence. After getting rid of the Goblin, he realises the weapon he was attacked with was poisoned and collapses. Note: from here on, the story will be resumed by a second editor, so you might notice some changes. Arnen Kamuran After that, Kiyan wakes up on a desert oasis, thinking that the Channel had left him again, but she comes right away, and says she healed him with her inner powers. He thinks that was strange, but at least she wouldn't run away again. She introduces herself, Eara, thanks him for saving her, and says that, because of being The Channel ("bringer of light") she've always been used by other people to purposes she didn't want, so she can't go back to the empire. But Kiyan tells her that it's too late, that she was kidnapped and both countries (the Empire and Arnen) had declared war, because her being kidnapped was the excuse for the war to happen. She decides to stop the war, and Kiyan tells her to go back to the Empire. She doesn't want it, because they would just use her, and Kiyan offers himself to take her to the Empire. Although Eara doesn't want to go, he tells she don't have a choice, and she decides to go to the Empire, at least to try to stop the war. Before going, she wants to know why, in the first cave they met, he didn't tell them he was a Berkel knight, and he came up with an excuse (that she didn't buy), so he says they need to get to the Leap-gate of Kamuran, to get to the Empire. Meanwhile, on the leap-gate, guarded by Berkel soldiers, two persons, Sahir and Goshak (servants of Janus), appear and kill them all, destroying the leap-gate. They also anchant one of the dead knights to tell where to go to Kiyan and Eara. Kiyan and Eara get to the leap-gate, just to find the Berkel knights slaughtered and the leap-gate broken. The enchanted knight tells them they need to meet a magician in Kamuran village, called Nirtini, that knows how to fix the leap-gate. Nirtini tells them she can repair the leap-gate, but she needs a magic stone, possible to obtain in the Dwarf Village. Kiyan asks to be alone with Nirtini, because he knows she was Portia, and she tells him she was sent by Janus, to help. Dwarf Village Kiyan and Eara get to the Dwarf Village, just to discover that the mining operations had stopped, because of amaroks and werewolves in the mines. Kiyan offers to get rid of the werewolves, if the Mayor gives him the magic stone, and the Mayor agrees. Kiyan talks with a miner, Donovan, that tells him the wolves aren't as bad as they are told to be, and asks Kiyan to don't kill the werewolf Walter, who saved Donovan's life. Kiyan gets to the second floor of the mines, where the boss werewolf stands. Kiyan is ready to kill him, but Eara convinces him to stop ("never make an enemy when you could make a friend, please..."), and starts talking with the werewolf, named Walter. Walter tells them they're not werewolves, but amaroks, that turn into beasts with the moonlight and become uncontrollable, killing everything in their path. They were tired of that lifestyle, and discoverede that, Inside the mines, there's a purity stone that lets them remain rational. The amaroks need the stone, located on the lowest floor of the mines, where only the Dwarves can reach, but they are too scared and pissed off to talk with the wolves, and the situation is worsening with time. Eara wants Kiyan to help the werewolves, but he refuses, because of the leap-gate. Eara persists, saying she wants to help someone, and convinces Kiyan to get the purity stone for the amaroks. They tell the story to the Dwarf Mayor, who refuses to help. But the Miner Donovan, and his brother, helps Kiyan and Eara to get to the lowest floor of the mines. The stone says they have to prove themselves to get it, and have to defeat five guardians (I had a tough fight at this lvl in the game). So they get the purity stone, deliver it to Walter, and the amaroks turn back to human form. Eara feels happy to help people. Back to Dwarf Mayor, he thanks Kiyan and Eara, and gives them the magic stone. Kamuran again Kiyan and Eara get back to Nirtini, just to discover Shin, Cornette and Arnen chasers getting close to them. They hide themselves in a cave, while Shin and the rest get to Kamuran to discover about the Channel whereabouts. Kiyan offers himself to lure the soldiers, so Nirtini tell's him to put fire on the Arnen Eastern Military Warehouse. The Arnen guards form a line to stop Kiyan, who says "how cute, a line", and kills all of them, putting fire on the warehouse, turning the attention of Shin's group. Cornette doesn't follow the distraction, and hides herself close to the leap-gate. At the leap-gate, Nirtini sees it's not too damaged, and may fix it fast. Cornette reveals herself, saying "I told you so" to the Arnen chasers, and attacks Kiyan. After defeating her, he says he doesn't kill children nor women, and that she has a "dubious advantage of being both", making Cornette to be pissed off, to be called a child (plot hole: this goes against the time where he almost killed The Channel, a woman, in the begginning, remember?). Nirtini gets the leap-gate fixed, and Shin arrives. Eara tells him she decided to go back to the Empire, for what he replied she was the one who had decided to leave that place before. Kiyan and Eara get to the leap-gate, but Nirtini says they don't have time to set the location, and send them to the "existing position" of the leap-gate, on the Secret Sanctum of Berkel community, in Arnen, which is close to the boundary with the Empire. Eara tells Shin her decision is for the best, that he'd understand someday, and they desappear through the leap-gate. After that, Nirtini desappears by teleporting, leaving Shin with doubt. Nirtini meets a guy (Azad), who says it's been some time since he saw the wings of the djinn race, and we discover that Portia is the last djinn, because the others are locked away, "dying to be released". Azad tells her if their plan works, the djinns will be released again. Portia asks him how was the Channel, and he says just "older, it's been 10 years...she still has the same feeling... but her eyes... whatever, let's go back". Secret Sanctum Kiyan and Eara note themselves in the Secret Sactum in Berkel. She asks him how he knew that place, to what he replies he's not sure, but thinks that seemed like dark magic. They find an wounded Orc, Olaf, and Eara heals him. Olaf notices Eara is the Channel, tells he's from the Steel Orc Tribe, and he's in the Secret Sanctum to hide from an attack from the Bone Orc Tribe. They ask Olaf about directions to the Empire, but only the Elder knows the directions. Olaf offers to accompany them, and give them the informatin they need, because they saved his life. Steel Orcs Humans can't enter the tribe, but Kiyan and Eara got permission to be there, because they saved an orc's life. Eara says the two of them are in a highly secret diplomatic mission, from Brtjvbz, and won't reveal any info about the tribe, to what Kiyan replies "does that even exist?". They discover the Elder was kidnapped by the Bone Orcs, during the day, while he was performing a ritual on the Steel Altar. They go to the altar to find clues about the kidnapping, finding a clue about a division of the Bone Orcs army, called Night Hunters. They ambush the Night Hunters on the shadow swamp, discovering the Steel Orc's Elder was taken to the Fort of Screams. Hwagan Canyon They get back to the Steel Orc Tribe, and devise a plan, through the Hwagan Canyon, but the passage is guarded by a mighty Golem. They're told a human, Stranger of Hwagan, crossed the canyon, and were told to get information with that human, at south of Hwagan Canyon. They go ask the stranger of Hwagan for help. He asks Kiyan if he remeber's him, to which Kiyan says "no". The stranger tells them that just his weapon, called Power of the Dragon, a sword carved from the bone of a dragon, could slay the golem, and offers to help, by giving the last strike. The stranger also tells that the sword is broken, needing repair, and Olaf says he could get the material. They defeat the golem, and the stranger says he is happy to meet them, who he's been longing to meet, and introduces himself as Azad, saying he comes from Kiyan's past, but Kiyan thinks he's crazy. Note: here, at the Hwagan Canyon, there's a rare chest (Improved chest) that can give mercenary emblems. I've read on this wikia that it'd be the best place to farm a good mercenary, after you get a priest with "Celebrity" hability. Did this note on the story, because I discovered that only at lvl 60, after passing Hwagan Canyon. Fort of Screams Kiyan, Eara and Olaf get to the entrance of the Fort of Screams. Olaf makes a magic to hide their identities, putting masks of Bone Orcs, and saying they're inspectors with direct ordens from Zahad Kuruhatt (Bone Orc Leader). To be able to scape, they need to enter the fort and destroy the horns used for reinforcements, so they could create an escape route. They find and free the Steel Orc's Elder, who refuses to leave, because he wants to stop Zahad Kuruhatt, at the Altar, on top of the Fort of Screams. Getting there, Zahad says "stop talking and kill me, if you dare". After defeating him, they discover that wasn't Zahad Kuruhatt, but his twin brother, who says that, when Zahad Kuruhatt comes back, he would reunify the Bone Orcs. Back to the Steel Orc Elder's house, he tells them the only way to the human world is by a blocked passage of the Secret Sanctum, and gives them a scroll that will unseal the magic, blocking the passage. Secret (Noctious) Sanctum Kiyan and Eara get back to the Secret Sanctum, and open the blocked passage. There's an evil aura in the Secret Sanctum, which gives Kiyan a headache, but they can continue. They find a contaminated priest, that summons monsters to kill them, and, after defeating him, he tells them only the power of light could save him. Looking for clues, they discovered chief Abbot tried to seal the power, but was swallowed and contaminated, being sealed in the chapel, the only way back to the Empire. Kiyan and Eara enter the chapel, finding the mutated Chief Abbot, who states "A bringer of light stands with a son of the chaos-strider? Interesting". Kiyan have a hard headache, to which Abbot says it's his body responding to the darkness. Kiyan remembers something about his past (nothing conclusive). Abbot wants to kill Kiyan and use his power, but Eara defends Kiyan. Abbot then says that Kiyan couldn't take the darkness power, but Kiyan can still fight. Kiyan defeats Chief Abbot, who states that the arrival of the final King is soon, which will change the world. Eara then thinks "and everybody's saying he's the son of darkness...Can this even be? Do I have to kill this person because I'm the Channel?". They get out of the Sanctum. Sahir and Goshak appear, telling each other that the two of them passed the Foresighted place without incidents. Gateway to the Empire Kiyan and Eara get to the gateway from Berkel to the Empire, but it's heavily guarded. Tout, someone standing by there, tells them there's another way to get to the other side. Kiyan pays him (I think it was 5 silver pieces) and Tout says he knows someone who knows the way to cross, named Ben, at Pendrick Village, who's someway picky, and it'd be tough to get out the information out of him. Pendrick Village Both of them meet Ben, telling they need to know a way to the Empire, to what Ben answered "Go through the gateway there, like everyone else". Kiyan said they knew there's another way to pass. Ben asks him to do two tasks for him, getting his goods back from monsters and killing snakes. Meanwhile, when Kiyan was off to do the chores, Shin and his group appeared in Ben's house, looking for a gray-haired man and a black-haired young women in white clothes. Ben said they sound unusual, but so many people come and go, and asked who were both of them. The Arnen chasers replied she is the Channel, and Ben asks them to wait, because he may possibly had encoutered those two persons before, saying they came that way and couldn't be far. Ben said he could guide the group to the direction Kiyan and Eara went. After that, Kiyan and Eara get back to Ben's house, but Ben told he forgot something he had to ask Kiyan to do, because he'd give very important information, worth more than just two chores. He then asked Kiyan to handle the Redhoods Bandits and bring back the Redhoods Boss' bandana to prove the job, at Delos Highlands. Kiyan asks him if Ben was talking about assassination, and he said yes. Kiyan said it was too much for some lousy directions, and Ben replied that's how valuable the information was. Kiyan accepts to do the job, but Eara didn't agree, because if too many corpses pave the way to the Empire, it'd be useless for Eara to return. Kiyan decides to go alone, because they needed the information. Eara says she hopes Kiyan's soul remain untainted, and Ben said "Riiight, and also don't get a sword shoved in your body. It's sort of dangerous there, no place for a lady, alone seems better". Kiyan replied that he doesn't like to take people who don't like to kill, but "Lady? Please, she's bolder than most men I know". Ben said to Eara doesn't worry, because Kiyan would be fine. Delos Highlands and Redhoods Hideout Note: Delos Highlands and Redhoods Hideout are also good places to get Rare (Improved) Chests. Delos Highlands is easier and closer to the city. The redhoods already knew Ben had asked Kiyan to kill their boss. Kiyan thought his arrival wouldn't be advertised, but the redhoods had a good spy network. They tell Kiyan he could survive if he got back, and he decided to come back in a more discreet manner. Kiyan enters the Redhoods Hideout, and have to unlock the doors to the boss. The Redhoods' Boss states "so Ben sent an assassin?" and says he got someone with skills that time. Kiyan says he doesn't like to chitchat with his victims, and defeat the boss. The boss says Ben is the evil one, who owns the warehouse and starves the people, "look how skiny we are". Kiyan replied he realy talk too much. The Redhoods' Boss convinces Kiyan to let him live, and Kiyan said that if the boss were right, he needed to rescue his companion (Eara), then Kiyan got the bandana out of the Redhoods' Boss, letting him live. Pendrick Village again Meanwhile, Shin and his group get to Ben's house, finding Eara alone with him. Shin is glad Eara is fine, and she was suspicious that he was stalking her. Cornette asked where's the "arrogant jerk", and Ben answered Kiyan was sent to danger, probably wouldn't come back alive. Eara asked "You betraid us?". Shin said Kiyan was villain and he will protect Eara from now on. Cornette is pissed off because she wanted to battle Kiyan, and Ben should keep the Channel for them, but Ben told he forgot, that Kiyan is over the corner, but he'll point the direction when he gets a reward. The Arnen Chasers Leader (from Shin's group) then give Ben 10 gold coins. After Shin's group leave the house, Kiyan get to Ben, with the Redhoods Boss' Bandana, and Ben tells Kiyan the passage to the Empire, by the Secret Cave, at the south of Pendrick Village. Also, Ben warns Kiyan that place is known as the Djinn's Dungeon, and the floor can fall apart if he get out of the right path. Once in the dungeon, Kiyan won't be able to return to Pendrick Village. Kiyan asked for Eara, and Ben tells him she was kidnapped by arnen soldiers, he says "I tried to stop them. Look, I even have a scratch here, you see? Very painful, I'm not a soldier, I tried what I could. Now, go rescue her". Kiyan asks when did it happen and where they went. Ben answered they went to the village guardpost. Kiyan pays Ben to know a way to sneak in the guardpost, through a secret pass inside a deserted house in the village. Kiyan says that if something happened to Eara, he would hold Ben personally responsible. Ben asked "what do you mean?" and Kiyan answered "You should make a will". Kiyan gets to the village guardpost, and defeats the Captain of Arnen Chasers (from Shin's group). Kiyan asks him where's the Channel, to what the Captain responds "kill me", then, while Kiyan is on the way to kill him, he says "Ah! I didn't think you'd actually do it, wait, wait!", and told Kiyan the Channel is in a safehouse in the village. At this moment, Cornette, Shin and Arnen chasers get to Kiyan, capture him and trow him into a jail in the village. The RedHoods boss appears and frees Kiyan, so Kiyan asks him to lure the soldiers, so Kiyan could get to Eara. The Redhoods appear inside the village and Shin and Cornette go to intercept the bandits. Meanwhile, Kiyan enters the safehouse where Eara is. She's happy to see he's fine. Kiyan and Eara go to south of Pendrick Village, to use the secret passage, but they're intercepted by Ben and his men. Kiyan noticed Ben sold him out, and Ben, looking for a "compensation" orders his men to attack Kiyan, who kills them all. When Kiyan is ready to kill Ben, who says "Don't do it, it's not good for your health", and Kiyan replied "My health will improve when you're gone", Eara asks Kiyan to stop, so Kiyan hits Ben, knocking him out, without killing him. Meawhile, the Redhoods stop battling Shin and Cornette, and says that it should have bought them enough time, so Shin and Cornette discover the Channel was gone, and start following the clues about Kiyan and Eara, getting to the secret passage. Kiyan notices someone was already chasing both of them, and try to ambush the pursuers, but then the floor opens and Kiyan and Eara fall apart to a the Djinn's Dungeon, and try to find an exit. Shin and Cornette also jump in the holes on the floor, and are in the Djinn's Dungeon, but for some reason, don't find Kiyan and Eara. Kiyan and Eara finally find the exit, but it's locked, and they need to wait for 3 days (you don't have to wait while playing the game). Eara is cold, so Kiyan offers her his robe, and she gets close to him, so both can be under the robe. Eara asked Kiyan why, at Ben's house, he left her alone, didn't thinking she would run away again, to what Kiyan replied he felt she didn't have anywhere better to go, because with him, she could follow her own path, without orders from others. Suddenly, the exit door opened. The same happened for Shin and Cornette, they needed to wait for 3 days, so the door opened. When out, Shin and Cornette find themselves back at the entrance of the dungeon, south of Pendrick Village. Kiyan and Eara, on the other hand, need to continue in the dungeon, and defeat Sealed Djinns. Finally, at the end of the Dungeon, they find a Lunatic Djinn, who says "Yes, yes, Djinns are extinct, creatures of legend, blah, blah, blah. Now, die!". The Djinn is too strong, and defeats Kiyan. Azad suddenly appears and defeats the Djinn. When Eara is ready to heal Kiyan, Azad says her magic probably wouldn't work on Kiyan, and uses some other kind of (dark) magic to heal him. After that, Kiyan and Eara get out of the dungeon fast, hopeful to don't find Azad again, and get to Heket Greenlands, at the Empire. The Empire Heket Greenlands hdhdhdhdhh